As computers become more ubiquitous and as individuals become more mobile, laptop computer sales are on the rise. Individuals are increasingly requiring computing capabilities and information on the go. As such, today it is customary to walk into a coffee shop or a library only to see large groups of individuals sitting at tables doing work, playing games, listening to music or reading on their laptops. Laptops can be more expensive than desktop computers due to the lighter materials, lower voltage parts and mobile components that comprise the laptop computer. For this reason, individuals are typically protective of their laptops, leading to the rise of the laptop accessory industry.
One problem that users often encounter with laptop computers is wear and tear on the exterior of the laptop. Since users often carry around their laptops and use them in cafes, restaurants, libraries, on the floor, in a car, on a subway or in any location not intended for computer use, it is inevitable that the exterior of the laptop will be scratched, dinged, dented, cracked, broken, stained, etc. Since most laptop exteriors are comprised of plastic, there is little one can do to fix such blemishes.
One approach to this problem has been to create laptop covers that comprise mostly a sleeve into which the laptop is inserted while it is in the closed position. This approach solves the problem of protecting the laptop while it is stored away, but does not solve the problem of protecting the laptop while it is in use. This approach, furthermore, requires that the user has to remove the laptop from the protective sleeve before every use, adding another step to the process of preparing the laptop for use, which can be a turnoff for users that are continually moving and lacking time.
Another problem that users often encounter with laptop computers is overheating of the bottom of the laptop. The power supply components of laptops are located on the bottom surface of the keyboard portion of the laptop. During long periods of use, the bottom of the laptop can overheat and burn or cause discomfort to the user if the laptop is sitting on his or her lap. Further, a user's genitalia are near the lap region of an individual and there are health hazards associated with overheating of the scrotum or the vagina. When testicles are exposed to exorbitant heat over long periods of time, for example, an individual's fertility can be affected. Additionally, if a laptop is resting on top of a piece of furniture, such as a table or a desk, an overheating laptop can cause damage to the surface of the furniture.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a more efficient way to protect the exterior of laptop computers and to manage the heat generated by the laptop computer during use.